It's all be over soon I promise
by SandieBrody
Summary: Morganders One-Shot, where they are kidnapped and are mentally and physically tortured until a family are sacrificed for there survival... Requested for my friends birthday! Don't own CSI unfortunately :( But love writing for it!


**It'll be all be over soon… I promise!**

**This One-Shot is dedicated to a special friend (NishiraMalfoy16) whose birthday's is Today! And requested this story, this'll be Morganders story and I was asked for a Horror/Romance so I hope you like it!**

"Well doctor… I don't what to say, I can't remember every detail"

"That's okay just tell me what you know"

"It was only last week when me and my partner were called out…"

"Where to may I ask?"

"Las Vegas… The Mediterranean"

"Okay and you're a CSI right?"

"Yes"

"What was it like, can you remember?"

"It was a call out to a homicide in one of the room, a dead body was found in a bathtub with suspicious circumstances and…"

"What were those suspicious circumstances?"

"Oh yeah, well suicides are very common in bathtubs which was what was thought of first but after a closer inspection the body had has his throat garrotted with a piece of thick wire, broken his neck and then placed in the bath, staged"

"Good, can you remember what happened after that?"

…

"Yes"

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Not really… But I will"

…

…

…

_Morgan and Greg had just finished up processing the room when a thump was heard in the next room over, "I'll check it out" Morgan said and gathered up her kit before blowing a kiss towards Greg and she walked out_

_Greg smirked and started to pack up his own, he tried to organise it in some sense, he hated doing it but it would be right not to…_

_*Bang*_

_*Thump*_

"_Argh"_

_*Smash*_

_*Crack*_

_Greg dropped his kit which made the glass in it crack and smash leaving his dust powder to poof in the air and it settled after Greg had leaped over every obstacle and slammed to door opened and ran off to the next door, his kit lay abandoned as the door next door was roughly kicked opened, "MORGAN!" He yelled_

_The room was silent, and empty…_

"_Morgan?" He whispered_

_He moved around the room surveying it until he reached the other side of the bed… There lay Morgan tied up and gagged, her head shaking for some reason that he could not understand… "What the…"_

_*Bam*_

_Greg fell to his knees and landed clumsily on the floor as Morgan's eyes grew wide in horror and a woman stood behind him, smiling…_

_Morgan wriggled and squirmed as she tried to awaken Greg who was completely out and had no idea what was going on, or what was going to happen_

'_Greg… Greg please wake up' She begged silently in her head…_

_The women stood watching as Morgan attempted to wake Greg up but it was no use, he was out_

"_Well that's was easy" She spoke with a hard Russian accent_

_She was wearing a sleeveless black top and a pair black short, even though it was night, and she had a leather wristband and from Morgan's angle she could see a thigh holster and an ankle holster which reflected her personality and matched her bright red lipstick and bold eye mascara, her hair was blonde and was shiny as it snaked it way down her neck and chest_

'_The women must be Russian Red Room or something' she thought_

_That was all Morgan got from her before she jumped over her and grasped on her ankles that were neatly tied into a taunted bow, she dragged Morgan who was kicked and trying to scream down the end of the corridor and to the emergency exit, still dragging she managed to get her to the multi-story car park to where a van was parked and without pausing to take a breath she slid open the side door and hauled Morgan in and slammed her down, hard on the floor of the empty van_

_The door was then shut and at that moment, everything flooded Morgan… _

_Everything from Anger, to Remorse to Love and Stupidity…_

_She began to blame herself…_

_It was all her fault!_

_Why did she have to get Greg involved…? Why?_

_She always got herself into trouble and it was Greg who saved her!_

_Why?_

_Why…_

_Oh, WHY!_

_The tears rolled down her cheek as her memories returned to her, her frightful memories that she wishes to leave and never return!_

_Oh why was it all her fault!_

_She should have been able to defend herself…_

_She wouldn't have made so much noise and alerted Greg, then he'd be alright…_

_She could have prevented the whole situation by not even going in the room, why? Why? WHY!_

_WHY!_

_The thoughts…_

_The demented and psychotic thoughts!_

_Death was first then the rest came…_

_There is only one person who can help her…_

_One person…_

_Greg!_

_*Bam*_

_The door was pulled opened and within the next few seconds, Greg's sleeping body was thrown in and it shut again… Tight_

_It was dark again, very dark…_

'_Greg? GREG!' She screamed in her thoughts_

_Nothing…_

_She wriggled and kicked with all her might until she felt his warm, radiating body near her and she nudged him…_

_Nothing…_

_She bit hard on her gag but it was on tight_

_The engine of the van suddenly roared into life and as soon as it had swung out of it spot, Morgan and Greg were thrown, roughly against the side and hitting with a loud thump!_

"_Mmmmm" She groaned through her gag, the knots around her hands and ankles were not coming loose like she expected… Whoever this woman was…. She was professional_

…

_After roughly an hour or so of driving, the van began to slow down and the brakes squeaked harshly as they can to a slow halt, the driver's door was shut and then the side door was swung open_

_The women grasped hold of Morgan's tied ankles and yanked her out… Blinding sunlight burnt her eyes and she shut them quickly before losing any sense of a hard ground…_

_Then gravity took over and she landed on the sandy, but still quite hard ground, the sand spoofed into the air and snaked it way into Morgan's hair, eyes and ears, she tried to cough but awkwardly for the gag_

_The woman had no care for her well-being and continued to drag her anyway towards a building that looked like a barn, red but not incredibly huge, Morgan carefully opened her eyes to just catch the complete isolation of the building before she was tugged inside the barn, not constructed very well with a wooden wall running through the middle of it, big-ish gaps could be seen through it and in the middle of floor was a lengthy piece of chain that spread from half way from one side of the room, through the gaps in the wall to the other side_

_At each end of the chain were two separate, smaller chains with metal restraints fastened strongly on… _

_Morgan knew there was no way she could ever escape from them as they looked impossible to even loosen or anything like that… The woman slung her over to one of the restraints and without untying her she clasped the around her already sore wrist and locked them in place, then she untied her, removed the gag and immediately left _

_Morgan gained some strength and unsteadily attempted to get to her feet, after many unsuccessful times she managed and without thinking she leapt forwards and ran furiously to the wall of the barn, she didn't get far as the other restraints snagged in the wall between two sections meaning she couldn't anyway outside the perimeter _

"_No, no NO!" She screamed kicking her released legs at the wood but even though it wasn't construct great it was sturdy_

_She peeked through a hole in the wood and saw the woman returning with Greg's still sleeping body, Morgan fumbled around before making her way to the barn door, waiting for the woman…_

"_Move AWAY from the door" Came her strong accent, Morgan shuffled slowly backwards and then the woman appeared but when through the other door into the second section and did exactly what she did to Morgan, Greg was securely fastened before she stormed out but not before giving Morgan a cold, horrid stare then a smile… Creepy_

_Morgan waited for her to leave before racing the wall and desperately trying to reach Greg who was stirring, "Greg… GREG!" She cried_

"_Mmm argh mmm" He moaned as he rubbed his eyes…, "Mor-rgan?" He croaked_

"_It's me… Are you alright?"_

"_Mmm, my head hurts"_

"_Well that crazy bitch whacked you… She's Russian and now she's kidnapped us… Careful your wrists are attached to me, if you move to far you'll hurt me and vice versa"_

"_Yeah okay… Where are we?"_

"_I don't know… shush she's coming back"_

_The women sauntered over to them which what looked like a bag full of junk and swiftly entered before placing it on the floor and smiling, "I am Rozalina Svetlana, you may know my brother Konstantin Svetlana… He was murdered the other night… Remember?"_

"… _Yeah" Greg murmured_

"_Good, well I heard you never caught the killer?"_

"… _Yeah"_

"_He was tortured… *smiles* It's time for my revenge" She glared at Greg who began stepping backwards… He tripped over and fell on his back, Rozalina grabbed his part of the chain and pulled easily overpowering him and dragged him to her_

"_Don't you dare you bitch… DON'T YOU DARE!" Morgan screamed and threw herself at the wall in terror_

_Greg flipped himself over to crawl away but Rozalina had grabbed a crowbar and before he had time to even blink she slammed it down on his legs and to Morgan's horror she heard two deafening cracks… Definitely broken_

"_No… NO!" She punched the section block_

_Rozalina laid the crowbar down and picked up a blowtorch from her bag_

"_Don't you fucking dare!" Morgan cried pitifully_

_Greg now unable to move lay trembling on the ground and raised his arms up in defence, Rozalina laughed gleefully and brought it down on his arms first, scorching his clothes and then his skin… it slowly licked away his pale, beautiful arm and then it looked like it was about to melt off_

"_ARGH!" He gritted his teeth but couldn't help letting some pain show…_

"_NO!"_

"_How do you feel… A lot of pain… Good" She evilly spoke before pulling the fire away from him and he collapsed his arm beside his body_

"_NO… He can't defend himself now, it's not fair… NO!" Morgan kicked and punched but not getting anywhere, she gathered up her chains and ran away with it, it sharply tugged before slowly tugging Greg away from Rozalina, He lay useless on the ground and Rozalina nodded her head before grabbing her dual bladed knife and quickly she slashed from his elbow to his shoulder_

_*Slash*_

_*Slash*_

_*Slash*_

"_No, get –roff meh" He struggle to say through his pain and mind-numbing pain…_

_Rozalina's laugh turned psychotic and pleasurable as she kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over onto his stomach to where he was even more vulnerable…_

"_NOOO!"_

_She sat on his back and while taking her time she slowly pressed the knife into his skin which immediately began to bleed , the blood trickled down his shirt and stained the ground, it splashed on the floor and was flicked onto the ceiling and walls... Greg's blood but she didn't stop and after the first three slow stabs she picked up speed…_

"_DON'T DO THIS!"_

_Rozalina blocked out his screams and prays he yelled at her… The abuse and swearing he shouted, Morgan begged and begged, slipping down the wall of wood she pushed her hand through a particularly large gap that only fit her hand and slipped her delicate hand into his weak grip…_

_"Tilgi meg!" Greg __murmured..._

_Their hand-in-hand moment didn't last long as a long honking noise echoed throughout the sand and desert around them…_

_Rozalina stopped and listened…_

_*Honk*_

_*Honk*_

_A car? She got off Greg and placed her hand on her hip before stepping out and slowly charging to the oncoming car, Morgan knew she couldn't help Greg any more than she was doing so she hushed him and soothed him until he was quiet and calm and she moved as far as she could to the edge of the wall and squinted her eyes until she could kind of see through small gaps and holes _

_The car had a little girl in it with what looked like her parents, Rozalina had made her way over to the car and the women in the passenger seat wound down her but what nobody expected next was for Rozalina to snatch up her gun quickly and it took a few millisecond for the bullet to hit her square in the head, the father yelled, "What the…" Before he too got a bullet too_

"_Argh!" Morgan jumped in fright and bit her tongue so she didn't cry out…_

_The little girl in the back was kicking the seat and throwing her fists around but not achieving anything, Rozalina, being the sick twisted person she was, grabbed the girl by __her neck and pulled it out of its seat and held her in front of the car, Rozalina turned her head around and stared deeply into Morgan's eyes before slowly pushing the kids head backwards until a single snap finished it all…._

"_YOU MONSTER!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs…_

…

"_Sweetie… Are you there?" The phone in the car continued to speak until the person became panicky and the dialling of 911 could be heard. Rozalina growled in frustration and made her way back to the barn, she gathered up her tools and before she left she crouched down next to Greg and whispered something in his ear before she left…_

…

"_Come back you BITCH COME BACK!" Morgan became worried as they would die out there…_

_After 10 minutes of abandonment, sirens could be heard which made Morgan scream for her life…_

…

_The paramedics took Greg and Morgan refused to leave him after they had been cut free, the family were taken to the morgue which left the other CSI's to process the scene…_

…

…

"You see Doctor; I was in that hospital for 6 weeks before I fully healed"

"And Morgan?"

"She never left my side… She made herself unable to leave to the point it made her so sick she had to be sedated and put into hospital herself, I didn't want her to but she insisted to protect me… I haven't told anyone but I love her!"

"So did they find Rozalina?"

…

"No"

"Is there anything else?"

"Not really, well one thing, there was one thing Rozalina said to me, the thing she ever said to me… it was… … … 'It'll all be over soon… I promise…"

…

**FIN**

**Well? **

**I hope you people liked?**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
